The Last Story I'll Ever Tell
by PsiGen
Summary: Im Rose Tyler. And this is the end.Spoilers for Season Finale.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Story I'll Ever Tell...**_

* * *

Prologue_

I'm Rose Tyler, and I've seen and done things most people wouldn't have dreamed possible. I've lived a life so utterly full and fantastic, but like every story.. there comes a final chapter.  
This is mine.

After seeing the Olympic Games 2012 - in which Papa New Guinea took the gold (much to my amazement, and the Doctor's absolute hysterics), I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something ... final.  
Looking across at the Doctor in the console room, I would catch a fleeting expression there - haunted, almost scared even. We'd laugh it off, as we always did to disguise the mood we both shared, but that didn't make it go away.  
There was a tang in the air, a storm was approaching.  
Only we didnt know how close it was.

When Mum called me, it was almost a relief. When she'd explained about the ghosts, well naturally we said we'd come right home.  
And that was it.  
The beginning of the end.

I'm Rose Tyler. And this is the last story I'll ever tell.

_

* * *

If you think I should continue... nows the time to tell me! Otherwise I'll ditch._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Welcome To Earth, Doctor!**

_Please note these are short chapters purposely. If you want more, review!_

* * *

Jackie Tyler waited impatiently, checking her watch - going to the window, checking her watch again. Where were they?  
The ghosts were more numerous now, blurry but real. If you touched one you got a tingle.  
Of course, the minute they'd appeared she'd known what to do. Who to call.

So where were they? She had called over an hour ago. Where the bloody hell were they!

Her musings were interrupted by the grinding background noise, a sound that was music to Jackie Tyler's ears. They were here!

The TARDIS materialised in its familiar spot and the Doctor stuck his head outside.  
"Hullo? Jackie?" He called. No response, as Jackie was already legging it downstairs.  
"Typical. Sends out an SOS, says its urgent and then isnt here when we turn up!" He mock grumbled.  
From inside the TARDIS console room, Rose bit back an obvious remark about his time keeping, knowing it would not be appreciated right now.

Jackie arrived panting into the courtyard and waved frantically at the Doctor, having just spotted something. Mistaking her wave for one of enthusiasm and not a warning, the Time Lord waved back.  
"I think your Mom's been on the Bolly again.." He whispered in an aside to Rose, whilst still grinning at Jackie.  
"No.. get back... get back inside!" She gasped out.  
The Doctor frowned, not quite hearing.  
"Huh? No Rose is - oh." He didnt finish the sentance, immediately pulling the door closed behind him and hiding Rose.  
The army squad didn't appear to have noticed the quick maneovre.  
Neither did their rifle aim falter - all squarely pointed at the alien extraterrestrial standing outside his spaceship.

"I tried to warn you!" Jackie had finally made it to the TARDIS.  
"Yeah, thanks for that." Said the Doctor.

And raised his hands in surrender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Introductions **

* * *

After having surrendered to the army blokes (which the Doctor thought was very gracious of him), they were shoved into the back of an army truck and driven away at top speed. They being Jackie and the Doctor, Rose still left inside and having to lip read from the scanner in the TARDIS.  
There was no way of telling where they were being taken, but it took a good two hours to get there, if the Doctor was any keeper of time. Probably. Maybe.  
_Any_way, when they arrived dusk was falling - as both Time Lord and human were escorted to an imposing set of ornate doors marked with a single plaque which read Torchwood Tower.

"Aha." Murmured the Doctor.  
"Aha what?" Asked Jackie, unused to being caught up in one of his ... adventures.  
"Hmm? Oh nothing. Nothing important." He answered dismissively.  
"So when do we get to meet the head cheese? The big boss, the numero uno - the ..."  
He caught sight of Jackie's expression - her eyes plainly conveying that not only was he being cliche, he was being annoying at the same time.  
"Okay... shutting up now." He said, more quietly.

They rode a lift which seemed to go neither up nor down, and then arrived at what closely resembled solicitors offices? All glass partings, plush furnishings and plant pots. The Doctor was not impressed, but Jackie was.  
"'ere, maybe they're gonna give you another knighthood or something!" Said Jackie, in awe.  
The Doctor snorted.  
"More likely chop my head off. Isn't that right... Marcia?" He read the woman's name badge with a gleeful grin, but was met by a stony stare instead.  
"She's busy. Put them in her office. And lock the door this time!" Marcia ordered the guard.  
He saluted respectfully, but as soon as her back was turned flipped her a birdie. The Doctor tried not to laugh

The Directors office fitted in with the rest of the decor, and the Doctor immediately bent down to rifle through the drawers of the ornate desk to see what he could find.  
"Oi, you can't do that - you'll... they'll .." Spluttered Jackie, arm outstretched to reel him back in.  
The Doctor stopped and looked up at her, with a questioning stare.  
"Do what? Dissect me? Lock me up? Arrest me?" He seemed to get more amused by each idea, but Jackie was not in the mood for jokes.  
"And what about Rose..." She added.  
"Oh you know me and pot plants, Jackie. I'm sure it'll survive." He had raised his voice a notch.  
Jackie didn't understand. Was the Time Lord going deaf?

"Thats alright Doctor. We know about Rose Tyler - you didn't say where she was?" The voice matched the woman - style and elegance, but with a cruel hard lined mouth, always ready to put someone where they belonged. In her view, of course, whoose else's was there to consider?

"Popped out for a moon burger. You know companions... you leave 'em someplace for five minutes and they're off doing all sorts of things. Don't suppose you get that alot." He straighted.  
"Lovely desk by the way." He complimented.  
"I had it imported. A pleasure to meet you Doctor. My name is Yvonne Hartley. Welcome to Torchwood." She didnt hold out her hand, but looked as if she expected him to be impressed all the same. He didn't alter his expression, merely said, "So it said on the way in."

"So what can I do for you, then Yvonne Hartley of Torchwood Tower." No beating around the bush, he knew exactly what the gamescore was.

"Well.. as you're offering... the secret of time travel, your computer databank and the secret of eternal youth?" She answered, smoothly.  
The Doctor actually laughed.  
"Oh dear. I'd fire them researchers of yours Yvonne. No such thing as eternal youth for starters!" He chuckled, seemingly amused at the very idea.  
"You seem to be doing alright for a 600 year old"  
"900. And thats not eternal youth, thats regeneration. Very painful. Wouldn't wish it on anyone." He started to play with the paperweight on the desk.  
"Well then, you wont mind us having a poke around your... TARDIS?" She said, taking the paperweight away and staring him right in the eyes.  
"Yes I would, actually. The old girl is very particular about who she lets aboard. Particularly when Im not at home." He sat back in her chair, leaning back and looking very silly doing so.  
Yvonne smiled.  
"Can't blame me for trying." She said, lightly and with what she hoped was a sincere looking smile.  
The Doctor leaned forward.  
"Yes. Yes I can." He said.

Yvonne stopped smiling.


End file.
